


sleepy

by sweetlyinfinite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 's it, Crack, Drabble, M/M, ooh, sleepy words warped, so not crack but it's not average or conceivable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/pseuds/sweetlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone remembers the time Louis and Eleanor were caught ring shopping? this is harry and louis falling asleep the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* don't remind me of the context. this was written not long after they were photographed a year or two ago, and wow wasn't Eleanor a while back now? anyway, sleepy mumbles were what I wanted and not entirely what I wrote

“El and I erh goin ring shoppen,” Louis whispers into the groove of Harry’s damp, warm collarbone.

Harry mumbles a response into the strands of Louis’ hair, allowing it to get between his lips, but he doesn’t try to blow it out and just lets it sit there. It tastes like salt and lavender.

Louis nods like he understands and he doesn’t, really. Mainly because Harry’s candles are burning, the cinnamon ones, and Louis gets sleepy around them. “Luh you, Hzz.”

“G’ me smthn?” Harry asks as a reply, and the hair comes unstuck.

“S’long as you don’t get sad.”

“I think your beautifll, Lo.”

Louis hums slowly and it makes his throat vibrate against Harry. Harry laughs something that’s more a heavy puff of air. They go quiet and Louis thinks about cats and candles while Harry thinks about diamond studded collars and scented rings.

Harry says, “I wann you the get me a taco ring. One thet smells.”

Louis says, “I’ll get you th’ rend ef you get me a cat.”

Harry says, “Can he have a sparkle things?”

So Louis says, “Ef yah buy cendles da do not make me sleeeepyy.”

And Harry says, “Sure, Loueh,” even though he won’t. Well, probably won’t, but he might buy mango and pomegranate because that smells wonderful.

They’re quiet again and now Louis’ thinking about taco rings and Harry’s thinking about pools of mango shower gel.

Louis licks Harry’s skin and Harry lets his hand that’s huge rest at the base of Louis’ neck and it’s very soft there.

Louis falls asleep first, mouth closed loosely, one leg tucked up and the other in between Harry’s and most all of his body covering the expanse of his boyfriend. His last thought is _fucking taco rings_ followed by _Harry’s an idiot but god I’d buy him all the sparkly tacos he wanted_ which doesn’t really make much sense.

Harry sighs and kisses Louis’ head through his soft hair and it gets on Harry’s tongue again but he doesn’t really mind having a mouthful of Louis, whatever the part of Louis happens to be. Harry then drags the covers up from the curve of Louis’ hip to just over his shoulder.

That’s when Harry takes a moment to think about how pretty and kittenish and cute Louis becomes around cinnamon candles, though his thoughts more entail _I c’not believe how cute Loueh is wow I want ten of him please_ even though he has the one and only Louis splayed over his body.

Harry falls asleep with his mouth lolling open and arms spread almost everywhere and Louis docile and dead to the world on top of him. Harry wonders if Ed or Cal or Nick or Lou or Tom or even any of the 5 Seconds of Summer boys know of any kittens he can have for Louis.

Harry dreams about his mum giving him a cat named Diablo that she found on a pirate ship and Louis dreams that he’s drowning in a sea of sweet chilli sauce and clinging onto islands of grilled chicken and lettuce.

Louis buys himself a taco and Harry buys himself pomegranate candles. Harry steals the taco and Louis pegs the candle at his dick.

And that’s sort of how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> im always available at seasideghoul on tumblr or twitter if you wanted to talk to me? about what, it's up to you. or like, pretend this didn't happen. im cool for whatever.


End file.
